Rêve ou réalité ?
by malice39
Summary: Quand les rêves s'en mêlent…


**RÊVE OU RÉALITÉ ?**

**Genre** : Romance, aventure.

**Résumé **: Quand les rêves s'en mêlent…

**Statut**: complet (décembre 2004)

**Spoilers**: aucun. **Prendre en compte la série dans son ensemble, mais seulement les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 8**.

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est une autre de mes toutes 1eres fics... pas de changements non plus avant publication sur ce site. C'est aussi ma seule fic avec une fin genre "rose bonbon", lol.

L'histoire se situe quelques mois après la nomination de Jack au poste de Brigadier Général, et de Sam à celui de Colonel et de Chef de SG1. Celle-ci vit avec Pete et est proche de se marier avec lui, jusqu'à ce que…. (Lisez pour savoir la suite !)

L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic simple et courte, sur comment pourrait évoluer la relation Sam/Jack, en tenant compte de tout ce que l'on sait actuellement…

J'ai eu envie aussi de faire une fic en une seule et unique partie… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

J'ai écrit en séquences, selon le point de vue de la personne qui le vit… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrace très bien le fil de l'histoire…

Les pensées des personnages ne sont pas en italique.

Si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit feedback…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fan fiction sont la propriété de MGM. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, je le fais seulement pour mon propre plaisir, et celui des fans de Stargate SG1.

Please, me demander pour diffuser cette fic sur d'autres sites…merci !

* * *

**Bureau du général, 11H du matin**

Jack était assis, les pieds sur son bureau comme il aimait si bien le faire…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait toutes ces années passées auprès d'elle… Tous ces moments partagés... Ces occasions manquées… Tout ce temps à se convaincre que ce n'était que de l'amitié, qu'ils avaient le temps ou simplement que c'était interdit…

Il soupira… Il tenait dans sa main le carton d'invitation à ses fiançailles qu'elle lui avait donné la semaine dernière…

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il aurait le courage d'y aller… et cela avait lieu ce soir… Déjà !… Mais il lui devait bien ça en tant qu'ami…

C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient être maintenant…

Il s'était résigné à la laisser s'éloigner de lui au moment où elle avait répondu positivement à sa question… Elle avait même rajouté qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier si elle n'en avait pas été très amoureuse…

Elle était heureuse… alors il ne ferait rien pour gâcher son bonheur, car c'est tout ce qu'il voulait… son bonheur…

Jack reprit ses esprits en entendant Teal'c et Daniel entrer dans la salle de débriefing… SG1 était revenue de sa mission sur P2L002 il y a une heure…

Il alla s'installer en les saluant de petites blagues… Leur complicité lui manquait terriblement, non pas qu'être général ne lui plaisait pas, mais…. Il arrêta ses considérations et prit un ton plus neutre lorsque Sam fit son apparition.

L'équipe lui rapporta le déroulement de leur mission, leur rencontre avec les Nétaliens ainsi que le succès de la signature du traité, ce qui était de bonne augure vu leur nette supériorité technologique.

**Jack** : _« Bon travail SG1 » « Daniel, Carter, vous êtes sures que vous allez bien ? Vous avez une tête à faire peur… »_

**Daniel :** «_ Pour ma part, j'ai très mal dormi sur cette planète »_

**Sam :** _« J'ai fait des cauchemars également, mon général…Mais nos analyses sont normales »_

**Jack :** _« Bien, vous avez de toute façon 2 jours de repos. Tâchez d'en profiter loin de vos labos. Je vous veux tous en forme pour votre prochaine mission »_

**Sam :** _« Bien mon général... »_Puis en les regardant tous « _Puis-je compter sur votre présence à tous ce soir ? »_

**Daniel :** «_ Bien sûr Sam… »_ Puis en regardant ses voisins _« N'est ce pas ? »_

Teal'c acquiesça cérémonieusement de la tête. Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers Jack…

**Jack :** en déglutissant rapidement _« Bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi… » « Qui emmène Cassy ? »_

**Daniel :** _« Moi »_

**Sam :** satisfaite _« Bien alors à ce soir messieurs, 20H chez nous… »__. _Elle sortit rapidement, pour pouvoir terminer les derniers préparatifs…

Teal'c prit également la sortie, tandis que Daniel rejoint Jack dans son bureau, que ce dernier avait rapidement réintégré.

Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui, le fixant du regard sans lui adresser un mot.

**Jack :** après un silence interminable _«__Quoi encore Daniel ? »_

**Daniel :** toujours sans le quitter des yeux _« Vous allez vraiment la laisser faire ? »_

**Jack :** avec un regard plus qu'intimidant _« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »_

**Daniel :** _« Inutile de chercher à m'intimider ou d'éviter ma question Jack, je vous connais trop bien… »._

**Jack :** «_ … »_

**Daniel :** _« Jack, ce je veux avant tout, c'est son bonheur… et je suis certain qu'elle ne fait pas le bon choix »_

**Jack :** redressant la tête _« Cela ne nous regarde pas Daniel »_

**Daniel :** « _Alors dites moi que ce mariage vous enchante »_

Jack grimaça malgré lui…

**Daniel ****:** _«_ _Vous seul pouvez faire quelque chose p… »_

**Jack :** le coupant _« Daniel, vous vous fatiguez pour rien. Carter est assez grande pour faire ses choix… et quels qu'ils soient, je les respecterais… »_

**Daniel :** « _Mais… »_

**Jack :** le coupant encore _« Daniel, n'insistez plus… et pour votre gouverne, moi aussi je m'en suis inquiété, et elle m'a assurée être heureuse et amoureuse. » _puis se levant et ouvrant la porte « _Le sujet est clos…définitivement… »_

**Daniel :** se levant à son tour « _Vous n'êtes pas possibles tous les deux… »_

**Jack :** le coupant encore _« DANIEL ! »_

**Daniel :** _sortant, exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami_ « _Alors_ _je vous souhaite d'être heureux le jour de son mariage avec Peter ou un autre… »

* * *

_

Jack se réveilla brusquement… trempé de sueur…

Était-il encore dans ce rêve ? Il mit plusieurs minutes à revenir à la réalité… où l'alarme de la base retentissait sans vouloir s'arrêter…

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, essayant de rassembler ses idées… voilà maintenant qu'on l'appelait par le haut-parleur… puis par son bipeur…

_« _Rhaaa, ça va, je ne suis pas sourd, j'arrive…. »

Il s'habilla aussi vite que possible et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de contrôle…

**Jack :** reprenant son souffle _« Alors, que se passe-t-il si tôt le matin ? »_

**?: **« _Bonjour Jack »_

**Jack :** grimaçant _« Bonjour Jacob…et à vous aussi Selmac »_

**Selmac :** _« Bonjour Général O'Neill »_

**Jack :** se frottant les tempes _« Appelez-moi Jack, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Venez, ne restons pas ici »_

**Jacob : **une fois arrivés dans le bureau de Jack «_ Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez une tête à faire peur ! »_

**Jack :** _« Vos compliments me touchent toujours autant Jacob ! Depuis que nous nous sommes vus, c'est-à-dire il y a deux jours, je vais à merveille, malgré une belle migraine, doublée d'une nuit et d'un réveil difficiles… Mais je suppose pour vous n'êtes pas revenu seulement pour prendre de mes nouvelles…»_

**Jacob : **souriant _« Effectivement… officiellement, je suis venu passer un peu de temps avec Sam, pour l'aider à préparer son mariage. Et, officieusement je viens vous transmettre nos dernières informations… Le grand Conseil Tokra a décidé de ne __pas empêcher Baal d'annexer la planète où Anubis clonait ses supers soldats… »_

**Jack :** _« Vous allez vraiment le laisser faire ? »_

**Selmac :** _« Nous ne sommes plus en mesure de tenter quoi que ce soit, car nombres de nos espions ont été découverts et exécutés… Notre survie devient prioritaire pour l'instant, nous cherchons de nouveaux hôtes consentants… »_

**Jack :** _« Ne me dites pas que vous… »_

**Jacob : **souriant _« Non, Jack, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! »_

**Jack :** se laissant aller dans son fauteuil«_ Ouf ! »_

**Jacob : **_« Mais si nous nous ne pouvons rien faire, peut être qu'une équipe SG pourrait y aller y faire un beau feu d'artifice ? »_

**Jack :** souriant _« Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je croirai encore avoir déteint sur un Carter ! »_

**Jacob : **souriant à son tour_« Que Dieu ait pitié de nous ! » _

**Jack :** riant de bon cœur _« Ah, si vous pouviez venir à chaque fois juste pour nous faire un petit coucou ou partager quelques plaisanteries…_

_Je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire, mais j'ai 8 équipes off-world, 5 en congés ou convalescence… je suppose que vous pensiez à SG1 ? »_

**Jacob : **_« En effet»_

**Jack :** _« Bien, je leur adjoindrai SG2 ou 3, suivant leur état à leur retour cet après-midi »__… __« D'ici là, faites comme chez vous, moi j'ai un tas de paperasse à remplir et une migraine à faire passer ! Je dois aussi demander l'aval de notre cher président…» « Voulez-vous la clef du labo de Carter ? »_

**Jacob : **_« Oui merci, je vais pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches. Elle me l'avait demandé à sa soirée. »_

**Jack :** _« Faites donc Jacob ! »__ …_puis soupirant face à ses obligations_ « Chacun s'occupe comme il le peut ! »

* * *

_

**Quelques heures plus tard, bureau du général**

**Jacob : **souriant devant la tête de déterré de Jack_« Alors vous vous en sortez, mon général ? »_

**Jack :** fatigué et débordé _« Moquez-vous bien Jacob, moquez-vous ! Je ne sais pas comment Georges a pu tenir tant d'années à ce rythme ! »_

**Jacob : **_« Je compatis… c'est vrai qu'être général dans ce genre de base ne doit pas être de tout repos… »_

**Jack :** soupirant et s'étirant _« Ca vous pouvez le dire ! »_

**Jacob : **_« Vous regrettez les misions et le frisson du terrain ? »_

**Jack :** _« Je dois avouer que l'action me manque parfois, surtout quand je dois rester enfermé dans ce bureau et être toujours sur le qui-vive… Mais je sais bien que ce n'est plus de mon âge de parcourir l'univers, mes genoux et mon dos m'en remercient d'ailleurs ! »_

**Jacob : **_« Mais ? »_

**Jack :** soupirant _« SG1 me manque, enfin être avec eux je veux dire… depuis que je suis général, nos rapports ont changés, même si Teal'c et Daniel font tout pour que ça ne nous éloigne pas… »_

**Jacob : **_« Et avec Sam ? »_

**Jack :** baissant instinctivement son regard _« Je suis toujours son supérieur… »_

**Jacob : **_« Et cela constitue un problème ? »_

**Jack :** voyant où Jacob voulait en venir _« Pas plus qu'avant, j'espère que nous restons toujours des amis... »_

**Jacob : **_« Des amis ? »_

**Jack :** _« Oui je l'espère »_

**Jacob : **_« C'est vrai que vous gardez toujours une place importante dans sa vie »_

**Jack :** _« Et c'est réciproque, nous savons que nous pouvons toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, mais je crois qu'une certaine distance s'est installée entre nous…surtout depuis qu'elle est avec… ce Peter… »_

**Jacob : **_« Vous n'êtes pas heureux pour elle ? »_

**Jack :** _« Là n'est pas la question… »_

**Jacob : **_« Vous savez, je dois vous avouer que j'ai été très surpris de découvrir que c'était ce Peter qui était fiancé à Sam… »_

**Jack :** surpris _« Vous vous attendiez à qui ? »_

**Jacob : **le fixant_« A votre avis ? »_

**Jack** n'en crut pas ses oreilles « _Vous pensiez que… ? »_

**Jacob : **_« Oui, et j'aurai même fait une grosse boulette si Sam ne m'avait pas intercepté pour me présenter son fiancé, quand j'allais vous saluer et vous féliciter ouvertement ! »_

**Jack :** _« Je comprends mieux votre surprise et le regard perplexe que vous m'avez lancé ce soir là ! Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser ça ? »_

**Jacob : **_« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile jack, même un aveugle aurait perçu le lien qui vous a toujours unis… et que vous prétendez n'être que de l'amitié ! … Je ne comprends pas vos choix respectifs, malgré l'évidence encore présente aujourd'hui … Et je ne pensais pas vous dire ça un jour, mais pendant toutes ces années je m'étais préparé à vous avoir un jour pour gendre… en attendant que vous vous décidiez à…»_

**Jack :** le coupant _« Arrêtez Jacob, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, j'ai déjà assez du petit scarabée pour ça ! Sans parler de cette migraine qui me martèle toujours la tête ! »_

**Jacob : **soupirant_« Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est de plus mauvaise foi ou le plus buté quand ce sujet est abordé… »_

**Jack : **_« JACOB ! »_

**Jacob : **soupirant davantage _« Je ne souhaite que le bonheur de ma fille... »_

**L'alarme se mit soudain à retentir…**

**Jack :** se dirigeant vers la salle de contrôle, et sur un ton las _« Moi aussi Jacob, moi aussi… » « Allez, venez, cela doit être eux… »

* * *

_

Sam se réveilla brusquement, trempée de sueur…

Elle avait chaud… très très chaud…

« Encore ce foutu rêve ! Et bon sang, quel rêve ! ».

Le feu lui semblait encore courir dans ses veines…Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration pour reprendre un peu de contenance…

Elle regarda à coté d'elle et vit Pete ronfler paisiblement. Elle se sentie pendant quelques minutes pas du tout à sa place, dans ce lit, auprès de lui… Elle était pourtant chez elle….

« Où est la réalité ? »

Vite, une douche froide pourrait certainement l'aider…

Mais ce fut peine perdue, car même l'eau glacée ne put empêcher sa mémoire de lui rappeler le passage où elle était sous la douche avec son G…..

« Sam, sam, sam… reprends toi ! Tu aimes Pete et vous allez vous marier dans 9 jours..."

« Non, non, non, ne repenses pas au bain… grr » Elle ne put empêcher son corps de frissonner et de gémir sous l'impact de ses sensations…

Devenait-elle folle ? Vivait-elle une réaction face à l'angoisse que représentait son mariage ?

« Drôles de réactions tout de même ! Tout cela allait beaucoup plus loin que le simple fantasme… oh oui… vraiment plus loin ! »

Cela faisait une semaine que chaque nuit elle faisait le même rêve… qui était de plus en plus intense, précis et…. Intime (et palpitant !).

Tout cela lui paraissait tellement réel… jusque dans ses sensations, et dans … sa frustration, qui atteignait des sommets !

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait rêvé ainsi de son supérieur !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et son corps de s'enflammer à cette image !

« Je vais devenir folle ! Surtout s'il me suffit que de penser à lui pour réagir ainsi… »

« Le plus inquiétant, c'est que je ne peux rien contrôler, et que ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent dans la journée. Sans parler que ça m'empêche maintenant de dormir presque toute la nuit… (soupire…) dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois… je nous vois…. »

« Et réflexion faite, ça n'arrive pas seulement quand j'ai les yeux fermés ! »

« Ce matin, au débriefing, j'ai cru mourir de honte quand je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard, et que mon père ait remarqué quelque chose, vu les regards qu'il me lançait après…, ou encore au mess à midi, où une partie de mon rêve m'est littéralement revenu, accompagné d'une bouffée de désir terrible ! »

« Comment pourrais-je maintenant regarder Jack dans les yeux ? »

« C'est complètement fou tout ça ! Je sais parfaitement qu'on a rien fait… à part en rêves ! »

« Les rêves peuvent-ils être réels ? »

« Comment puis-je connaître autant de détails de son anatomie… de son intimité ? Toute cette vie rêvée peut-elle vraiment se réaliser ? »

« A-t-il seulement conscience de tout ce qui peut se passer en moi ? Et Pete, a-t-il remarqué ce qui me ronge ?»

« Pff !, ma vieille, t'est vraiment bonne à enfermer ! »

Incapable de retourner se coucher, Sam se replongea avec peine dans les quelques notes qu'elle avait ramenées…

Quand est ce que tout cela avait commencé ?

Elle avait eu ses premiers cauchemars sur Nétalia…

Enfin, le mot « cauchemar » était peut être un peu exagéré ! Elle avait revu au début tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés… les plus douloureux, puis tous ceux qui avaient éclairés sa vie pendant toutes ces années…

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, ces rêves (qui n'en font plus qu'un) étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure, tant en intensité qu'en réalisme, et se précisaient de nuit en nuit ! (et en jour en jour aussi !)

« Cela m'inquiète… ça ne peut être qu'une coïncidence ou qu'une simple réaction à l'approche de mon mariage…. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer sur Nétalia ? »

« Je donnerai tout pour que Janet puisse me confirmer si Jack a bien un grain de beauté en plein milieu de la fesse droite ! Je serai fixée au moins, et ça arrêterait de m'obséder !

Non, en fait je donnerai tout pour pouvoir en discuter avec elle… ma meilleure amie me manque tellement ! »

« Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un…

Pete ou mon père ne comprendraient pas… et de toute façon je ne me vois pas leur parler de ça ! ….

Jack… hors de question !... et puis quoi encore ! Quoique je serai alors fixée à la source ! Mais je sais très bien que je n'en serai pas capable… je ne me vois pas lui dire « mon général » et lui parler de son derrière ! ce serait délicat n'est ce pas ! Mais peut-être amusant…

Reste Teal'c ou Daniel… »

« Trouverais-je les mots pour tout expliquer face à Teal'c ? Euh, je ne crois pas… bien que son impassibilité puisse m'aider, je me sentirai trop gênée vue l'intimité à évoquer… il n'en reste pas moins un grand ami… »

« Alors c'est décidé, demain j'en parle à Daniel… et qu'importe ce qu'il en pense ou s'il ne me lâche plus ensuite avec ça… »

Sam regarda l'horloge de son bureau et grimaça… il n'était même pas 5 heures du matin…

Qu'allait-elle donc pouvoir faire si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ni à travailler ?

Elle se cala et laissa son esprit vagabonder…

Elle repensa à sa soirée de fiançailles, qui s'était ma foi assez bien déroulée…

Tous ses amis étaient venus, même son père, qui lui avait fait la surprise, après tous ces longs mois sans aucunes nouvelles à la fin de l'Union….

Et Il avait été là aussi…

Son bonheur lui était alors apparut comme parfait… Mais elle savait maintenant que ça n'avait pas été le cas…. Et que ça ne le serait jamais…

Sauf si cela se passait comme dans le rêve… son foutu rêve…

Où c'est avec Lui qu'elle se mariait…, où son père avait félicité chaleureusement et ouvertement Jack… (Au lieu de l'accueil surpris puis cordial qu'il avait réservé à Pete)…

« Mon père pourrait-il accueillir Jack comme son gendre les bras ouverts ? »

« J'aurai tant aimé le savoir…. »

Sam continua ainsi un long moment, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, mais sans repos également…

* * *

**Au petit matin : **

Pete la retrouva endormie sur son ordinateur…

Même ainsi, elle paraissait épuisée… Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ses troubles du sommeil… Mais il mettait tout ce stress sur le compte du mariage qui approchait… des préparatifs à terminer…

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'aider, car sinon elle ne tiendrait jamais debout le jour J, ou elle aurait une tête à faire peur sur leurs photos…

Stoppant là ses considérations, il tenta de la réveiller doucement…

« Chérie, réveilles-toi… tu vas finir par être en retard ce matin… »

**Sam :** sans bouger _« mhmmmm… hein, quoi ? »_

**Pete :** _« bonjour mon cœur, je te disais juste qu'il fallait que tu te dépêches car il est 7 heures passées… »_

**Sam :** toujours dans le coltar _« pourquoi… et quel jour on est ? »_

**Pete :** _« on est vendredi, et hier soir tu m'as dit que tu avais une réunion à 08 heures avant de partir en mission… et il est plus de 07H15 ! »_

**Sam :** réagissant enfin, et se levant pour se dépêcher _« mince, le débriefing ! »_

**Pete :** voyant sa mine affreuse _« tu as eu encore une insomnie ou tu as travaillé toute la nuit ? »_

**Sam :** s'étirant _« une insomnie (et un rêve surtout !)… je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… »_

**Pete :** la serrant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous la douche _« tu devrais peut-être te ménager un peu… comme essayer de moins travailler…pour être en forme au mariage… » _

**Sam :** _« je sais... »_

**Pete :** lui caressant tendrement la joue _« bien, en tout cas c'est très joli… »_

**Sam :** _« quoi donc ? »_

**Pete :** souriant _« les marques du clavier sur ta joue… »_

**Sam :** allant se regarder dans le miroir _« non…ne me dit pas que… aie ! J'espère que ça va vite partir ! »_

**Pete :** souriant toujours _« ne t'en fait pas, ça ne te rend que plus irrésistible… future Mme Shanahan… » _Puis après l'avoir embrassé _« dépêche toi, j'ai presque fini le petit déjeuner… je ne voudrais pas que tu partes sans manger… »

* * *

_

Daniel se réveilla de nouveau brusquement, toujours aussi trempé de sueur, comme ces 7 derniers jours…

Il avait encore fait ce rêve… mais cet après-midi, cela avait été différent… il avait enfin compris….

Avait-il vraiment rêvé ?

Il se sentait en quelque sorte comme apaisé… mais certainement pas mieux que l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait depuis une semaine…

Ce rêve avait commencé à envahir ses nuits, puis de plus en plus ses journées, le laissant sans énergie et allant jusqu'à l'obséder complètement…

En était-il devenu fou ? Il avait la certitude que non…

Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Nétalia…

« Jacob et Teal'c nous en ont fait la remarque ce midi… mon comportement, ainsi que celui de Sam et de Jack ont changés….

Je cite : nous sommes « de plus en plus épuisés, distraits, incapables de nous concentrer… et nous souffrons tous les 3 d'une migraine impossible à faire passer… »

Je dois dire, en tout cas pour ce qui me concerne, que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux… et à voir la tête des deux autres, il se passe vraiment quelque chose d'étrange ici ! Au point d'être tous les 3 consignés au repos !

SG2 et 3 ont mené avec succès la mission sur l'ancienne base d'Anubis… heureusement que Jacob est présent pour épauler Jack ! »

« Je n'avais pas prit le temps d'y penser, mais cela a certainement commencé avant que nous repérions nos symptômes…

Ce que j'avais prit pour de simples songes les deux nuits que nous avons passé sur cette planète n'en n'étaient peut être pas… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dormi d'un sommeil réparateur depuis…

C'est vrai qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rêvé de Sharé… et je n'avais pas compris davantage quand, à notre retour, l'image de Janet s'était imposée dans mon esprit et me hantait depuis lors… »

« A chaque fois, j'ai refait le même rêve, revoyant tous les moments que j'avais partagé avec elle… toutes les fois où nous avions ri ou pleuré ensemble… ou simplement été présent l'un pour l'autre… »

« Chaque soir, depuis une semaine, ces détails me revenaient d'une manière plus précise, plus profonde… jusqu'à finir par le moment terrible de sa mort… »

« Et cet après midi, je crois que j'ai enfin compris… ou admis plutôt… car j'ai pas compris grand-chose…

Sauf que je suis amoureux de Janet… C'est sûrement ce qu'essayait de me dire ce rêve…

Je sais que je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer, bien que je l'aie toujours aimé… J'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau, comme avec Sharé, que je me suis protégé, en ne prenant aucun risque pour que cela puisse recommencer…

Je l'ai enfin accepté… et c'est peut être cela qui me fait me sentir plus apaisé… et puis cette fois-ci dans mon rêve, elle n'est pas morte à la fin… elle m'a regardé et elle est partie…

Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Ainsi que ces images d'une vie commune qui me sont apparues…

Comme j'aurai aimé que ce soit la réalité… on aurait pu être si heureux ensemble… »

« Toutes ces années ne sont qu'un stupide gâchis !... sur ce coup là, je ne vaux pas mieux que Jack ! J'arrêterai peut être de lui faire la morale…

(Soupire) … certainement pas, bien au contraire d'ailleurs… je ne peux pas les laisser faire la même erreur que moi…

Car je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus terrible dans ce que je ressens maintenant : la frustration extrême que m'a laissé ce rêve, ou la culpabilité de ne lui avoir rien dit, de n'avoir rien fait…

Non, le pire est simplement le fait de savoir qu'elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui, que notre situation ne pourra plus jamais changer… »

(Resoupire) …

« Existe-t-il un moyen pour que je lui dise combien je l'aime… combien j'ai été un imbécile, un trouillard face à elle ?

(d'un ton las) … à défaut de pouvoir le vivre, le rêver suffira-t-il à nous libérer ?

IL FAUT RETOURNER SUR NETALIA ! Je suis sûr que la clef de toutes ces perturbations est là-bas…Il le faut, avant que l'un de nous n'en devienne véritablement fou !

D'après ce que m'en a dit Sam ce matin, notre santé mentale, et générale d'ailleurs, est vraiment en danger… »

« Sam… je trouve courageux de sa part de s'être ainsi confiée … oh bien sûr, elle n'est pas trop entrée dans les détails, mais ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a permis de faire le lien et d'ouvrir les yeux… »

« Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié, mais sache qu'après ça je ne te lâcherai pas ! Si ce rêve, que tu fais également sans cesse, a la même signification que pour moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse épouser ce « Pete » à cause d'une peur ou d'un règlement débiles !

Foi de Daniel Jackson ! »

« Je n'ai même pas été étonné que cela porte sur Jack (et non Pete)… et même si elle n'est pas exactement affectée de la même manière que moi… je le savais ! Elle l'aime ! »

« Selon elle, le pire est d'avoir l'objet de son obsession sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire, ni se contrôler…

Que ferais-je si Janet était encore là ? … je crois que ça me rendrait davantage fou… et nerveux… . Serait-elle aussi touchée ? Comme Jack ?

C'est étrange d'ailleurs que cela lui arrive aussi, puisqu'il n'est jamais allé sur Nétalia, en considérant que cela vient bien de là-bas… mais d'après les symptômes qu'il montre, il n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi et Sam… »

« Reste à savoir s'il revit bien lui aussi un même rêve, et s'il s'agit de lui et de Sam… »

« Je serai prêt à le parier, vu son comportement envers elle…

Mais pour l'instant il faut que je le trouve… Nous devons retourner sur cette planète…

Je le cuisinerai ensuite… s'il est de meilleure humeur…

Je tiens quand même à ma vie !

Je vais peut être demander à Teal'c son appui… comme il ne montre aucun symptôme, il acceptera sûrement de m'aider…. Enfin j'espère…. »

* * *

Jack resta immobile, savourant les sensations qui lui avaient été si familières pendant toutes ces années…

Il ne put décoller son sourire de son visage… Il avait enfin repassé la porte, et était avec eux…

Il eut le sentiment, pendant un instant, que rien n'avait changé… et il réalisait maintenant à quel point cela avait pu lui manquer… 8 mois avaient déjà filé depuis la dernière fois…

Il contempla ensuite les alentours et constata que certaines choses par contre ne changeaient jamais…

« Des arbres… toujours des arbres…. ! »

Il chercha du regard ses compagnons, Daniel était à une dizaine de mètres de là, devant une espèce de stèle en pierre…

« Lui et ses cailloux ! »

Il vit ensuite Teal'c revenir par le chemin de gauche et Carter par celui de droite…

…Carter…

Des visions d'elle… et de lui ensembles, lui revinrent à l'esprit si vite qu'il en eut le souffle coupé…

…Comme ce matin encore, ou comme quand, de plus en plus, il la voyait… ces 5 derniers jours…

Avait-il réussi à dormir cette nuit-ci ? Il grimaça au bon souvenir de cette maudite migraine qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché !

… et de ce foutu rêve, qui avait encore fait des siennes… Il le hantait maintenant sans relâche et allait certainement le rendre fou…

Toujours est-il qu'il avait eu tout le temps ce matin de reprendre ses esprits sans alarmes, ni bipeur…

Et ça avait toujours été ça de gagné, vu dans l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait !

Il avait réussit à reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même, mais pas encore totalement de son corps…

Il avait tout essayé… les douches glacées, le sport à haute dose, le défoulement sur les autres… Rien…. rien n'y faisait…

Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait devenir champion olympique catégorie frustration… s'il ne devenait pas cinglé avant… enfin, à défaut d'être complètement épuisé !

En tout cas, il faudrait qu'il pense à recommander un nouveau réveil, le dernier n'ayant pas plus résisté à un vol plané dans sa chambre que les 4 précédents,!

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? A lui, à Daniel et à Carter ?

Il avait autorisé cette mission pour trouver enfin les réponses…

Daniel ne l'avait pas totalement convaincu que cette planète y était pour quelque chose, mais il fallait avouer que son raisonnement n'était pas dénué de sens… surtout que l'hypothèse de la contamination avait été vite écartée, ne voyant pas d'autres personnes atteintes…

Mais quel rapport cela pouvait bien avoir avec lui ?

Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais posé le moindre petit orteil sur cette planète, et il avait pourtant les mêmes symptômes qu'eux!

Et Teal'c ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien, et sans junior en plus !

Il fallait vite trouver la solution à tous ces mystères, car sa tête ne manquerait pas bientôt d'exploser…

**? : **_« …Tout est ok, nous vous attendons pour aller au village…» _

Jack réalisa qu'on lui parlait, et surtout de Qui lui parlait … et qu'elle était proche de lui… très proche… Il fut submergé par une nouvelle vague de désir…

**Sam :** voyant son manque de réaction (extérieure) _« Mon général, tout va bien ? » _

**Jack :** essayant de reprendre ses esprits, et de ne regarder que ses yeux «_ Heu…oui oui … je crois… à part cette maudite migraine qui empire ! »_

**Sam :** le trouvant étrange…notamment dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle _« Vous en êtes sûr ? »_

**Jack :** coupant court à l'échange d'un ton froid, n'étant pas encore tout à fait sûr de se contrôler «_ Si je vous le dit, colonel »._

Il rejoignit ensuite rapidement ses deux autres compagnons, désolé de l'avoir blessée, mais ne pouvant agir autrement…

Pour lui-même : « Cette mission va être un enfer ! »

**Daniel : **remarquant au passage la mine renfrognée de Sam «_ Ah vous voilà…nous allons pouvoir enfin essayer ce système de téléportation… »_

**Jack :** _« Quoi, vous voulez dire que ce caillou… »_

**Daniel : **tout sourire «_ Et oui Jack, ce caillou, comme vous tenez à l'appeler, va nous épargner 4 bonnes heures de marche ! »_

**Jack : **à la fois content et soulagé, vu leur état _« Chouette alors ! Mon cher Teal'c, vous pourrez les remercier, vous n'aurez donc pas à nous porter… »_

Teal'c haussa bien haut un sourcil, tandis que Sam ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire…

Chacun était ravi d'être réuni comme avant…

* * *

Naolia vint les accueillir aux abords du village. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de les voir, ne s'attendant pas à une nouvelle visite si tôt, mais elle comprit en voyant l'état des 3 terriens que quelque chose s'était passé…

Pressentant la gravité de la situation, elle les conduisit directement au Grand Mage, et alla ensuite chercher les autres Conseillers…

Voyant l'épuisement important de ses amis, Teal'c expliqua de son mieux les événements survenus depuis leur départ de cette planète, il y a une semaine… et leur demanda s'ils en connaissaient la signification…

**Grand Mage : **inquiet «_ J'en ai une petite idée effectivement… »_ Il les regarda un moment avant d'ajouter _« Le soir de votre arrivée, avez-vous bu une boisson de couleur rose, au goût très amer ? »_

**Teal'c : **ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir «_ Oui, en effet »_

**Daniel : **grimaçant «_ Et c'était vraiment pas bon…sans vouloir vous offenser »_

**Grand Mage : **sans tenir compte de la remarque de Daniel et ni ajouter autre chose que «_ Cela confirme mon raisonnement…. »_

**Jack : **n'y tenant plus _« Vous pourriez être plus explicite, s'il vous plait… je ne comprends rien à tout ce qui se passe, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas bu une seule goutte de votre potion magique et que je suis dans un état aussi déplorable qu'eux » _(montrant Sam et Daniel se tenant les tempes).

**Grand Mage : **souriant «_ J'allais justement y venir, mais je vois que la patience n'est pas une de vos vertus… » _Jack réprima un grognement de frustration…

_« Je vous explique, votre équipe est arrivée parmi nous un jour très particulier…Ils doivent s'en rappeler… Ce soir là, il y avait une fête, précédée d'une cérémonie… »_

Teal'c, Daniel et Sam acquiescèrent de la tête…

_« Cette cérémonie avait pour but d'indiquer, aux personnes concernées, celle qui leur était destinée…Je vous passe les détails, mais le plus important est qu'à la fin, pour marquer le début de la fête, les participants à la cérémonie boivent le nectar sacré…» _Jack voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais le mage ne lui en laissa pas le temps…

_« Je ne sais pas comment cette boisson a pu arriver entre vos mains… et cela est très regrettable » _Il regarda sévèrement les autres conseillers, qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension générale…

A SG1 _« Seriez-vous capable de me dire qui vous l'a donné à boire ? »_

**Daniel :** «_ Je ne sais pas, mais qu'elle importance cela a-t-il aujourd'hui ? »_

**Grand Mage : **visiblement contrarié «_ Donner du nectar sacré à une personne non participante à la cérémonie est un acte grave et interdit… car les séquelles peuvent être très sérieuses… Il n'y a qu'à regarder votre état…Le coupable doit assumer les conséquences de son acte et se présenter devant notre Loi… »_

**Jack : **perplexe _« Pour avoir donné à boire ? »_

**Sam :** inquiète _« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »_

**Grand Mage : **«_ Vous ne pouvez prendre à la légère les retombées du nectar… »_

**Jack : **le coupant _« Je vous rappelle que je n'en ai toujours pas bu… »_

**Grand Mage : **«_ cela n'est pas nécessaire sous certaines conditions… mais pour répondre à votre question colonel, vous allez devoir aller jusqu'au bout de la cérémonie… »_

En regardant les 3 terriens_ « Tous les 3, sinon vous pouvez en mourir ! »_

**Jack : **surpris _« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

Le Mage se contenta de les fixer, le temps que chacun digère la nouvelle…

**Daniel :** «_ Si j'ai bien compris, en buvant ce nectar, nous avons participé sans le vouloir à votre cérémonie… »_

**Grand Mage : **«_ C'est exact…et c'est pour cela que vous devez passer la seconde partie, bien que les symptômes que vous ressentez soient déjà à un stade très avancé… Si vous ne le faites pas sachez qu'ils vont encore empirer… »_

**Jack : **«_ C'est à devenir fou tout ça… et je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas b… »_

**Grand Mage : **le coupant, sur un ton ferme «_ Nous l'avons bien compris Général, laissez moi finir de vous expliquer sans m'interrompre, s'il vous plait ! »_

**Jack : **penaud _« Euh, bien sur désolé ! »_

**Grand Mage : **_« Avant de vous présenter comment cela va se dérouler, je vais vous expliquer à quoi nous sert cette cérémonie… »_ Et en regardant Jack _« Vous pourrez ainsi comprendre pourquoi vous êtes vous aussi touché, sans même avoir été présent à la première phase ! »._

_« Cette cérémonie, appelée « cérémonie de l'union » a une place très importante dans notre communauté. En effet, chaque personne qui le désire, à l'entrée dans l'âge adulte, ou encore après le décès de l'être aimé, peut demander à ce qu'elle soit organisée… »_

Voyant leurs mines perplexes _« Il faut savoir que chez nous, aucune relation amoureuse ne se forme au hasard ! »_

**Sam : **étonnée «_ Vraiment ?, mais cela n'enlève-t-il pas de la magie à la rencontre ? »_

**Jack : **tout aussi surpris que ses compagnons _« J'allais le dire ! »_

**Grand Mage : **_« Non, et bien au contraire même, car les deux personnes savent alors qu'en se choisissant, elles ne peuvent se tromper et ni être déçues… Car la personne qui vous est montrée est celle qui vous est tout simplement destinée… Ainsi vous n'avez pas à chercher… »_

**Jack : **toujours septique _« A ce point là ? »_

**Daniel :** «_ Si nous participons bien à cette cérémonie, comment savons-nous qui est la personne qui nous est destinée ? »_

**Grand Mage : **_« Mais par vos rêves ! » _ Sam et Jack déglutirent péniblement !

_« Une fois que la personne a bu le nectar, elle rêvera de son âme sœur, qui rêvera à son tour de la personne qui a prit la boisson…. » _

Voyant qu'ils étaient comme pétrifiés _« Général, avez-vous besoin de d'autres précisions pour comprendre votre situation ? »_

**Jack : **gêné, et n'arrivant pas à le croire _« Heu… non merci, ça ira… »_

**Teal'c : **«_ En quoi consiste la deuxième partie de votre cérémonie ? »_

Les 3 autres regardèrent le Mage inquiets…

**Grand Mage : **_« Normalement, le 3__ème__ soir après la fête, la seconde partie a lieue, ce qui permet aux personnes concernées de ne pas être incommodées comme vous pouvez l'être aujourd'hui… Les manifestations restent minimes voire inexistantes, sauf si le délai entre les deux phases augmente… »_

_« Et le SEUL moyen d'annuler vos symptômes est de confronter cet amour et de lui donner vie par l'union des corps… Les personnes sont considérées ensuite comme mariées et ne se quittent plus… »_

Teal'c, Daniel et Jack restèrent sans voix…

**Sam **étouffa un cri «_ Grand Mage, cela est impossible, je me marie dans 5 jours… il y a forcément un autre moyen…»_

**Grand Mage : **_« non, aucun ! Ceci fonctionne ainsi depuis des siècles… Si nous ne finalisons pas la cérémonie d'ici demain soir au plus tard, vos esprits tomberont dans la folie… Et permettez moi de vous dire, colonel, que si l'homme que vous devez épouser n'est pas celui décrit par votre rêve, alors ce ne peut être qu'un mauvais choix…»_

**Sam : **mécontente «_ Grand Mage, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne vous regarde pas… »_

**Daniel :** «_ Grand Mage, que se passe-t-il dans mon cas… Janet est morte dans notre monde… »_

**Grand Mage : **_« Nous sommes désolé pour vous, mais vous devez quand même poursuivre la cérémonie, et trouver un moyen pour qu'elle entende votre amour… »_

**Daniel : **déstabilisé «_ bien, je vous remercie »_

**Jack : **à Daniel_« Vous avez rêvé de Janet ? Je savais qu'il y avait anguilles sous roche ente vous… »_

**Daniel : **«_ Certainement autant que pour vous et Sam… Votre présence ici en est bien la preuve, non ? »_

Jack ne préféra ne rien répondre d'autre qu'un grognement, vu le regard à la fois noir et gêné de Sam.

**Grand Mage : **_« Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, et surtout par inquiétude pour votre état… j'aimerai avancer la cérémonie au plus tôt possible… Notre soleil se couche dans 2 heures, cela pourra se faire à ce moment là…»_

Personne n'essaya de le contredire, bien que Sam se sente plus contrariée et plus perdue que jamais…

**Jack : **_« Grand Mage, je ne demande qu'à vous croire… mais expliquez nous pourquoi Teal'c n'a rien eu… »_

**Grand Mage : **_« La réponse est simple… Teal'c a bien eu des rêves, mais à la différence de vous 3, il a déjà avoué et vécu son amour avec la personne qui lui est destinée…Les symptômes n'apparaissent et ne deviennent envahissants que si l'amour reste caché… »_

**Jack : **à Teal'c _« C'est vrai ça ? Avec qui ? »_

**Teal'c : **«_ Effectivement O'Neill, mes rêves m'ont confirmé qu'Ishta était bien ma destinée …»_

**Jack : **chuchotant _« Toutes mes félicitations… petit cachottier… »_

**Teal'c : **«_ Merci, mais ce serait plutôt vous qu'il faudrait féliciter, car après toutes ces années, vous et le colonel allez enfin pouvoir vous aimer…_

Cette fois, les 2 concernés, trop gênés, détournèrent le regard sans dire un mot.

Daniel aussi, se retient d'en rajouter, vu la mine grave de ses amis, et trop inquiet lui-même de trouver comment il allait procéder…

Tous 3 se demandaient s'ils avaient vraiment le choix…

* * *

Sam soupira un bon coup sans oser lever son regard… Ils étaient là, depuis un long moment déjà…

« Nous y voilà… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le sentant si proche d'elle… torse nu en plus….

« Cet homme n'a pas idée de l'effet qu'il peut produire chez une femme… c'est certain, il va me rendre folle ! »

Elle tenta de calmer le rythme fou des battements de son cœur…

Ce qui fut peine perdue…, et à écouter le rythme de sa respiration, il était dans le même état qu'elle !

Les Nétaliens n'avaient rien voulu savoir des règlements en vigueur sur Terre…

Ils n'avaient pas le choix… et au fond d'eux même, ils le savaient…

C'est pourquoi ils avaient été emmenés dans cette grotte, puis installés dans un grand cercle, à coté d'une couche…

Leurs hôtes leur avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient les chercher le lendemain, et qu'ils ne devaient pas quitter cet endroit sans eux…

Puis ils s'en étaient allés, les laissant seuls, avec comme uniques témoins le clair de lune et les quelques chandelles disposées autour d'eux…

Cet endroit aurait été d'un romantisme absolu dans d'autres circonstances…

Sam continua à laisser vagabonder son regard, partout, sauf sur lui, ni sur la couche !

Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le regarder en face tant elle était troublée, et….perdue…

Perdue… non pas à cause de Pete, enfin si un peu, mais surtout parce que ce rêve avait fait resurgir si fort des sentiments qu'elle croyait avoir enfoui à jamais au plus profond de son cœur…

Ses sentiments pour lui… et elle ne s'y était pas préparée, croyant s'être complètement détournée de lui…

Oh oui, elle l'avait cru ! Et la frustration causée par le rêve n'en avait été que plus difficile à gérer…

Elle regarda leurs mains liées ensemble… sa main gauche serrant la main droite de son compagnon… et inversement, de sorte qu'ils se faisaient face et qu'ils n'avaient que l'espace de leur bras comme échappatoire…

Elle sentait sa chaleur… sa peau… son odeur…

Tout cela était pour eux aussi infiniment dangereux que tentant…

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se sortir de là… enfin, si possible, un autre que celui qui leur était fortement suggéré !

Jack n'avait, lui non plus, pas bougé d'un pouce et en était à peu près au même stade qu'elle… Sauf qu'il se demandait franchement comment il avait pu croire qu'il aurait pu renoncer à elle aussi facilement…

Ce rêve lui avait montré que ses sentiments n'en n'étaient que plus forts avec toutes ces années…

Avait-il déjà aimé ainsi ? Son fils bien sûr… mais une femme ?… Pas qu'il s'en souvienne… pas même Sara…

Et dieu qu'il aimait cette femme si proche de lui à cet instant !

Comment il avait fait pour la tenir éloignée de lui aussi longtemps ?

Il était partagé entre la peur et le désir de se laisser aller enfin… De coller son corps contre le sien, d'attirer son visage et de caresser avec tendresse et fièvre ses lèvres si tentatrices …

Mais dans leur situation actuelle, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair avant de pouvoir espérer quoique ce soit…

… Et parler avec elle, si proche dans cette minuscule robe, allait être un supplice pour ses sens !

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement… enfin toute la nuit…

De toute façon, avec ce rêve encore présent, c'était mission impossible !

Il la voulait… d'une envie lancinante, douloureuse et passionnée…

Il respira un grand coup, s'efforça de chasser les images d'Elle dans sa tête et se lança….

**Jack : **d'une voix à peine audible_« Vous n'avez donc jamais rêvé de Peter ? »_

Sam sursauta… prise dans ses pensées et ses sensations, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir entendu sa voix… mais la pression douce qu'il exerçait sur ses mains la rassura… Elle secoua négativement la tête…

**Jack : **étonné_ « Vraiment à aucun moment ? »_

Elle répéta son geste…

**Jack : **_« Je vois… alors je vais peut être vous le dire… » _

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait ni ne parlait toujours pas _« Sam, je ne suis pas ravi pour votre mariage…j'aurai aimé pouvoir être heureux pour vous, mais je ne peux pas…... c'est si dur de vous voir avec un autre homme… » _

_« …je sais que le test Zatark, c'était y'a longtemps…mais je pense toujours ce que j'ai dit…et, …ce que je veux plus que tout aujourd'hui, c'est votre bonheur…alors c'est pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, vous voyant si heureuse et si épanouie… et c'est pour ça aussi que je ne ferai rien pour empêcher votre mariage si c'est ce que vous désirez… »_

**Sam : **laissant couler librement ses larmes «_ Et si ce n'est pas ce que je désire ? »_

**Jack : **relevant son menton d'un doigt, essuyant ses larmes, puis la regardant dans les yeux _« Alors il faudra me dire ce que vous voulez vraiment… et je l'accepterai, quoi que ce soit… »_

**Sam : **sans le quitter du regard «_ Il faudra me reposer la question… »_

**Jack : **complètement hypnotisé par le reflet de la lune dans ses yeux _« Comptez sur moi… »_

Il leva son bras, et la fit tourner de sorte qu'elle se retrouve dos contre lui… Il put ainsi la serrer dans ses bras, malgré leurs mains toujours liées.

Une chaleur intense et vibrante parcourut alors tout son être, et ne fit que s'accroître quand il la sentit se coller davantage à lui…

Il se sentait troublé, mais plus proche d'elle qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été toutes ces années…

Savourant leur étreinte, ils avaient fait abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, et retrouvaient avec un air de déjà vu toutes les émotions qui les avaient submergé ces derniers jours…

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à présent … Ils savaient…

Ils ne rentreraient pas comme ils étaient arrivés… Leur rêve le leur avait montré…

Ils allaient s'aimer… enfin…

Se dévorer… mutuellement et désespérément…

Même si c'était la seule et unique fois…

En sortiraient-ils indemnes ?

Réussiraient-ils à oublier ou le voudraient-ils encore ?

Il respira un moment le parfum de son cou et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille…

Il n'avait plus peur … _« Je vous aime Samantha, et je suis heureux d'être là… »_

Le cœur de Sam manqua d'exploser quand elle le sentit explorer son cou de son souffle…

Son corps n'était déjà plus qu'un brasier, se languissant inévitablement de lui… « Encore »…

Par ses sensations, elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils s'étaient aimés pendant des années… des sensations connues, presque familières et pourtant découvertes avec délectation…

Et ils n'avaient encore rien fait !

Elle ne supporterait plus encore longtemps cette frustration !

Ce soir, il était là, tout contre elle, la tête dans son cou, ne dissimulant pas le désir qu'il avait d'elle…

Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de jaillir de plus belle en entendant les mots tant attendus et libérateurs… et dû attendre que ses émotions se calment pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Jack resserra alors tendrement son étreinte et lui embrassa la tempe…

**Sam : **tournant la tête vers lui «_ Je vous aime aussi Jack…et je suis heureuse également… »_

Elle se retourna, remarquant à peine que leurs liens venaient de disparaître…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant autant que possible et continuant de savourer ce contact qui avait été si rare toutes ces années…

Elle en profita pour toucher tendrement quelques cicatrices, sur son torse ou son dos, qu'elle connaissait bien, pour avoir été présente à chaque fois et pour les avoir tellement caressé dans son rêve…

**Jack : **s'écartant légèrement, lui caressant la joue et lui essuyant ses dernières larmes _« On est quand même mieux les mains libres… et je crois que nous avons éclairci pas mal de choses ce soir… »_

**Sam : **lui rendant son sourire «_ Je le crois aussi »_

**Jack : **essayant de ne pas succomber trop rapidement à son désir de l'embrasser_ « C'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus chaud ici ? »_

**Sam : **souriant toujours et se mordant la lèvre inférieure «_ C'est vous… et c'est moi aussi… »_

**Jack : **essayant de garder le contrôle de sa respiration_ « Vous allez vraiment me rendre dingue ! »_

**Sam : **posant ses mains sur son torse «_ Parce que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »_

**Jack : **ne pouvant retenir ses mains remonter le long de son dos, que la robe laissait dégagé_ « Oh que si, et depuis longtemps déjà »_

**Sam : **laissant également aller ses mains sur ce corps tant désiré «_ Bien, cela me rassure… » « …Puis-je vous poser une question plutôt indiscrète…disons qu'avec ce rêve, ça n'a pas arrêté de m'obséder… »_

**Jack : **continuant son exploration vers la chute de ses reins_ « Je vous écoute… »_

**Sam : **essayant de ne pas perdre le fil sous l'effet de ses caresses «_ Je me suis demandé 1000 fois comment je pourrai vous la poser, mais je préfère m'aider de gestes… ». _ Elle plaça sa main sur sa fesse droite et pointa un point particulier de son anatomie _« Avez-vous un mignon grain de beauté juste ici ? »_

**Jack : **souriant de l'audace de la jeune femme, le souffle de plus en plus court _« Je préfère vous laisser vérifier par vous-même… et si je me souviens bien également, vous devriez en avoir un juste ici » _effleurant à travers le tissu la peau juste sous son sein…

**Sam : **frémissant «_ Je vous laisserai vérifier aussi…si vous êtes gentil… »_

**Jack : **dans un murmure rauque_ « Je suis toujours gentil… »_

Ils ne purent ajouter quoique ce soit, tant les sensations qui naissaient sous les doigts experts de l'autre étaient exacerbées par celles données par leur rêve, et leur coupaient le souffle…

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard où seul leur désir, leur besoin lancinant de l'autre s'étaient exprimés… et fondirent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant alors avec fièvre, tendresse et une ardeur incroyablement décuplées…

Ils se dévorèrent passionnément et désespérément, avant de tomber sur la couche dans un corps à corps intense et palpitant, pendant des heures et des heures…

Ils revécurent ainsi certains passages piquants de leurs rêves, comme si leur vie en dépendait ou pour leur donner enfin une certaine réalité…

Ils ne sombrèrent dans un sommeil (enfin) réparateur que bien après le lever du soleil, qu'ils avaient contemplé, enlacés l'un contre l'autre…

* * *

Daniel se retrouva également dans une grotte, presque identique à celle où se trouvaient Sam et Jack…

Il était seul, allongé au milieu du cercle, à se demander comment il allait faire…

Il ferma les yeux et laissa de nouveau son rêve l'envahir…

Il était si heureux de la revoir ainsi, mais pour la première fois, ce bonheur s'éclipsa rapidement…

Il ne se sentait que plus mal face à la seule vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu connaître…

Il ETAIT SEUL… et son rêve ne suffisait même plus à combler le vide indescriptible qu'il ressentait en lui…

« Oh, Janet, comme j'aimerai que tu sois là… je donnerai tout pour ça, jusque ma vie… J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…. »

Dans le silence parfait de la grotte, une voix résonna en lui _« Dis moi Daniel… ». _Un courant d'air passa presque imperceptiblement sur sa joue…

Il sourit… oh oui il allait tout lui dire… Tout ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui…

Il lui ouvrit alors son cœur, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne, certain que quelque part elle l'entendait…

Apaisé, il percevait sa présence auprès de lui…

Il se sentait si proche d'elle… qu'il crut un moment qu'il hallucinait quand il la vit apparaître à quelques mètres de lui, juste avant les premières lueurs de l'aube…

Sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux, il remercia l'univers de pouvoir la voir ainsi… s'attendant à tout moment à ce que cette image disparaisse…

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas… voilà maintenant qu'elle lui souriait…

Avait-il finalement sombré dans la folie ? Elle rit à cet instant…

L'idée impensable qu'elle puisse vraiment être là lui traversa l'esprit…

**Daniel : **complètement déstabilisé «_ Janet ? »_

La forme lumineuse lui sourit davantage… puis son éclat s'intensifia au point de ne plus pouvoir la voir…

**Daniel : **paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir perdue ou d'avoir juste halluciné, se leva et cria «_ JANET ? ». _Il la revit au même endroit, sans plus aucune aura lumineuse autour d'elle…

**Janet : **regardant autour d'elle, puis passant de son corps à Daniel «_ … »_

**Daniel : **se dirigeant vers elle «_ Janet ! » _

**Janet : **«_ Daniel ?... non, ne sortez pas du cercle… » _Celui-ci s'arrêta à temps…

Tous deux se dévisagèrent un long moment…

**Janet : **perplexe «_ Où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi je suis là ? » _

**Daniel : **surpris «_ Vous ne le savez pas ? » _Elle secoua négativement la tête…

_« Nous sommes sur Nétalia, et ayant participé par erreur la semaine dernière à la première phase de la cérémonie de l'Union, nous finissons la seconde phase… Enfin quand je dis « nous » c'est moi, Jack et Sam… »_

**Janet : **souriant «_ Jack et Sam ensembles ? »_

**Daniel : **souriant également «_ En effet, il était temps ! Les paris vont rapporter un max de fric ! »_

**Janet : **«_ Et moi ? »_

**Daniel : **«_ Je…je ne sais pas…je vous parlais, depuis des heures…et tout d'un coup vous êtes apparue…et là on discute… » _

_« Vous êtes sûr que je suis pas en train de délirer là ? Vous savez, après une semaine hantée par un rêve, je serai plus à ça prêt ! »_

**Janet : **se rappelant tout «_ Je peux vous assurer que vous ne rêvez pas… enfin pas en ce moment… »_

Elle avança jusqu'à lui, et leva son bras pour le toucher _« Fermez les yeux…est ce que vous sentez ma main ? Où est-elle ?»_

**Daniel : **les yeux fermés «_… Sur ma joue…»_

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux«_ Et là ? »_

**Daniel : **n'osant pas les rouvrir «_ Mes cheveux…, mais comment est ce possible si je ne rêve pas ? »_

**Janet : **«_ Regardez-moi Daniel » _il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa…

Elle prit sa main et la mit sur sa propre joue…

Daniel sentit aussitôt sa chaleur, et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes…

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible… Il laissa aller tout son chagrin, qu'il avait réprimé voilà presque un an, depuis le jour fatidique…

Tous deux pleurèrent un moment…

**Daniel : **enfin apaisé «_ Pourquoi ?... pourquoi maintenant ? »_

**Janet : **«_ C'était ton vœu le plus cher Daniel…et il a été réalisé… »_

**Daniel : **«_ Pour combien de temps ? »_

**Janet : **«_ Juste quelques heures… A la fin de la cérémonie, je repartirai auprès d'Oma… »_

**Daniel : **«_ C'est grâce à elle alors ! Oh mon dieu Janet, j'ai tant de choses à te dire… »_

**Janet : **posant un doigt sur ses lèvres«_ C'est inutile, tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure… »_

**Daniel : **«_ Alors tu étais bien là… mais tu … »_

**Janet : **le coupant en posant à nouveau un doigt sur ses lèvres «_ Chhhut ! J'ai été surprise tout à l'heure, car Oma m'avait juste dit d'être là, sans me montrer…mais elle en a décidé autrement …_

…_C'est étrange de retrouver les sensations d'un corps… »_

Daniel voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il en fut empêché par les lèvres de Janet sur les siennes…

Tous deux frémirent sous ce baiser…

**Janet : **s'écartant pour reprendre son souffle «_… C'est très étrange, mais c'est si bon… » _Et avant de l'embrasser à nouveau _« Moi aussi je t'aime Daniel »_

Ils se laissèrent alors tomber sur la couche, savourant les quelques heures qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble aussi fiévreusement et désespérément que le faisaient Sam et Jack …

Le soleil était déjà haut, qu'il la regardait toujours dormir… Il n'avait pu la quitter des yeux…

Il soupira en caressant ses cheveux…

Il n'avait pas rêvé… et ces dernières heures resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire… Dire que ce bonheur à peine goûté allait déjà cesser…

Elle se réveilla doucement, et eu du mal à réaliser qu'elle était dans ses bras, après quelques heures d'amour passionnées…

Elle savait aussi que le moment était venu de partir…

Elle le regarda… Il le savait aussi !

Se séparer maintenant était-il plus cruel que de ne rien avoir vécu?... aucun n'aurait su le dire…

**Janet : **sentant son corps redevenir peu à peu lumière, malgré les larmes sur ses joues

«_ N'oublie jamais ce que nous avons partagé et que je t'aime infiniment… que je t'ai toujours aimé… »_

**Daniel : **ne cachant pas non plus les siennes «_ Jamais, Janet… tu seras toujours dans mon cœur… Je t'aimerai éternellement…nous nous retrouverons bientôt mon amour…. »_

**Janet : **avant de disparaître complètement «_ Sois heureux mon amour… »_

Daniel se retrouva seul dans la couche, tandis qu'un courant d'air effleura une dernière fois ses joues et ses lèvres…

Anéanti, il resta allongé de longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures, voire des jours entiers…

Le Grand Mage vint ensuite rapidement le raccompagner jusqu'au village.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Deux semaines plus tard, maison de Sam :**

**Jacob : **serrant fièrement la main de son futur gendre «_ Toutes mes félicitations… » _

Puis le prenant un instant dans ses bras _« Bienvenu dans la famille…et merci ! Je n'avais pas vu Sam aussi heureuse depuis la mort de sa mère…Continuez à prendre soin d'elle… »_

**Jack : **touché par ces gestes et ces paroles «_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Jacob… »_

_« Mais c'est grâce à vous…nous vous en remercions vraiment du fond du cœur…Vous nous avez enlevé une sacrée épine du pied…» _

_« Et je ne dis pas seulement ça pour moi et Sam, mais au nom du SGC… Si vous saviez le nombre d'heureux que vous avez fait !… » _

**Selmac : **«_ Jacob est très ému… »_

**Jack : **«_ Mais il y a de quoi… et vous avez de la chance d'être un homme et mon presque beau-papa, car je suis tellement heureux que je vous aurai presque embrassé… »_

**Jacob : **faisant mine d'être choqué «_ Gardez ça pour ma fille, voulez-vous… »_

Tous deux se mirent à rire gaiement…

**Jack : **«_ Vous savez, sur Nétalia, elle est déjà ma femme…depuis 2 semaines… »_

**Jacob : **grinçant** «**_ Sur Terre, elle le sera officiellement dans une semaine, et cette fois je serai là ! »_

**Jack : **se mettant au garde à vous** «**_ Oui, beau-papa ! »_

Les 2 hommes repartirent à rire…

Sam regardait, émue, la petite scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, entre les deux hommes de sa vie…

Jamais elle n'aurait cru les voir s'entendre si bien ou être si proches… et son père leur avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse jamais leur donner : une dérogation…

Tout s'était accéléré depuis leur retour de Nétalia… qui avait été étrange et particulièrement riche en rebondissements…

Ils étaient tous rentrés si calmes et silencieux… Guéris, quoique encore fatigués…

« Daniel n'avait même pas cherché à nous taquiner, moi et Jack, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son retour avec le Grand Mage…

A coté de nous, Teal'c avait vraiment fait figure de pipelette!… »

« Puis tout avait semblé reprendre immanquablement son cours …Infirmerie… débriefing… »

« Jack avait repris rapidement les rênes de la base, gracieusement gardées par mon père pendant notre absence… »

« Et personne ne semblait remarquer ce que nous ne pouvions cacher… Cette lueur au fond de nos yeux…

Personne sauf mon père… et le sourire qu'il nous fit, en nous regardant, au début du débriefing, nous avait réchauffé le cœur…

C'était à cet instant qu'il avait compris à quel point cette expérience nous avait transformé…et cela bien avant que nous ne l'acceptions vraiment nous-même, même si aucun de nous n'était entré dans les détails… »

« Oui cette expérience nous avait transformé, bouleversé même …

Mais nos vies allaient-elles changer pour autant ? »

Là était la question… et là il fallait faire un choix…

« Le mien vint très rapidement, quand Jack a demandé à me voir dans son bureau, à la fin du débriefing… »

« Je crois que tout s'est joué à cet instant là… Il m'a posé une seule question…

La question … « qu'est ce que je voulais ? » »

Nous nous sommes longuement regardé, avant que je puisse lui répondre… _« Vous »_.

Nous nous sommes sourit, il m'a juste répondu _« accordé »_, en précisant avant que je parte _« qu'on avait des rêves à pratiquer… »_…

« J'en rougi encore comme une adolescente rien que d'y penser… »

La dérogation est arrivée 4 jours après… 4 jours et 3 nuits interminables… plus tendus et frustrants que jamais, puisque nous avions décidé d'attendre d'avoir réglé les problèmes « Pete » et « règlement »…

« … Pete… J'ai été si triste de lui faire autant de peine…

Mais comment aurais-je pu rester avec lui, et oublier ainsi cette nuit magique où Jack et moi nous nous étions complètement donnés l'un à l'autre ? ….

…ce que je n'aurai jamais pu faire avec lui…»

« Et finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre encore plus vite que nous l'espérions… »

Sam savait maintenant ce que voulait dire le mot BONHEUR…

Elle se savait à sa place, comme tous ces matins où elle se réveillait auprès de Lui.

Elle avait presque tout ce qu'elle souhaitait : les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient là… Jack et elle pouvaient s'aimer librement, et s'ils s'en tenaient à leur rêve, ils seraient bientôt 3…

Que pouvait-elle souhaiter de plus ?

Elle regarda ses amis, et su qu'elle désirait qu'ils soient aussi heureux …

Elle sourit car ça semblait déjà le cas…

**Ce soir, ils fêtaient leurs fiançailles… **

Elle et Jack bien sur…

Teal'c et Ishta…

Mais aussi… Daniel et Janet…

« Et oui, Janet est revenue… Et ce sont sûrement eux 2 les plus heureux… »

Heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés sur Nétalia, mais surtout d'avoir été réunis à notre retour sur Terre…

Et notre Cassy…

« Je n'oublierai jamais l'éclat qui est revenu dans ses yeux… »

« Nous n'avons pas su comment les Nétaliens et leur Grand Mage avaient su convaincre Oma de la laisser retourner auprès de Daniel… Auprès de nous…

Tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit c'est que cela arrivait rarement, mais que cela devait être ainsi quand la cérémonie montrait un tel amour en dépit de la mort … »

« Mais le principal, c'est qu'elle soit là… et que nous soyons tous rassemblés… »

Sam alla rejoindre son « mari », et sourit davantage, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait à leurs deux annulaires la bague donnée par les Nétaliens en guise de reconnaissance de leur « mariage »…

…. Mariage… dans une semaine ils recommençaient… et le plus beau, c'est qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls…

« La vie réserve vraiment des surprises… et … Les rêves aussi… … MERCI !...»

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé…

J'ai pris en tout cas un énorme plaisir à l'écrire… (Et à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci !)

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit feed-back ! byebye.

30


End file.
